personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Adventuring Gear
Equipment Table Items that have Special rules or require further explanation can be found below the table in the Equipment Properties section. The carrying capacity of containers can be found below as well. Container Capacities *You can also strap items, such as a Bedroll or a coil of rope, to the outside of a Backpack. Equipment Properties Acid: As an action, you can splash the contents of this vial onto a creature within 5 feet of you or throw the vial up to 20 feet, shattering it on impact. In either case, make a ranged Attack against a creature or object, treating the acid as an Improvised Weapon. On a hit, the target takes 2d6 acid damage. Air Bladder: Used by swimmers to give them extra air while diving. It appears similar to a waterskin and is airtight. When fully inflated, the bladder holds enough air that a creature can hold their breath for 1 additional minute. The creature periodically takes breaths from the air bladder as it needs it without expending an action. Alchemist’s Fire: This sticky, adhesive fluid ignites when exposed to air. As an action, you can throw this flask up to 20 feet, shattering it on impact. Make a ranged Attack against a creature or object, treating the Alchemist's Fire as an Improvised Weapon. On a hit, the target takes 1d4 fire damage at the start of each of its turns. A creature can end this damage by using its action to make a DC 10 Dexterity check to extinguish the flames. Antitoxin: A creature that drinks this vial of liquid gains advantage on Saving Throws against poison for 1 hour. It confers no benefit to Undead or constructs. Arcane Focus: An arcane focus is a Special item— an orb, a Crystal, a rod, a specially constructed staff, a wand-like length of wood, or some similar item— designed to channel the power of arcane Spells. A Sorcerer, Warlock, or Wizard can use such an item as a Spellcasting focus. Atlatl: Not a weapon in its own right, the atlatl is used to throw spears long distances. Javelins and spears thrown with an atatl have their normal and long ranges doubled. You must use both hands to load and use an atatl properly. Ball bearings: As an action, you can spill these tiny metal balls from their pouch to cover a level, square area that is 10 feet on a side. A creature moving across the covered area must succeed on a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. A creature moving through the area at half speed doesn’t need to make the save. Bipod: A firearm or crossbow that the bipod is attached to has two prongs that run under the body of the weapon with the prongs being attached to an angled pivots that spread the prongs outward, allowing the weapon to be fired in a prone position with relative ease. As you are prone, you can choose to deploy or undeploy the bipod as a bonus action in order to steadying your aim. When the bipod is deployed, you can fire your weapon past its normal range without suffering from disadvantage on your attack roll if you do not move this turn. Bird cage, canary: A canary sits on a horizontal stick in this small iron cage. Canaries are regularly used in mining as an early warning system for toxic gases. The gases within the mine will kill the bird before it begins to affect any creature around it. Additionally, signs of distress from the bird indicates that toxic gasses are present. Block and tackle: A set of pulleys with a cable threaded through them and a hook to attach to Objects, a Block and tackle allows you to hoist up to four times the weight you can normally lift. Book: A book might contain poetry, historical accounts, information pertaining to a particular field of lore, diagrams and notes on Gnomish contraptions, or just about anything else that can be represented using text or pictures. A book of Spells is a Spellbook (described later in this section). Caltrops: As an action, you can spread a bag of Caltrops to cover a square area that is 5 feet on a side. Any creature that enters the area must succeed on a DC 15 Dexterity saving throw or stop moving this turn and take 1 piercing damage. Taking this damage reduces the creature’s walking speed by 10 feet until the creature regains at least 1 hit point. A creature moving through the area at half speed doesn’t need to make the save. Candle: For 1 hour, a Candle sheds bright light in a 5-foot radius and dim light for an additional 5 feet. Case, Crossbow Bolt: This wooden case can hold up to twenty Crossbow bolts. Case, Map or Scroll: This cylindrical leather case can hold up to ten rolled-up sheets of paper or five rolled-up sheets of Parchment. Chain: A chain has 10 Hit Points. It can be burst with a successful DC 20 Strength check. Climber’s Kit: A climber’s kit includes Special pitons, boot tips, gloves, and a harness. You can use the climber’s kit as an action to anchor yourself; when you do, you can’t fall more than 25 feet from the point where you anchored yourself, and you can’t climb more than 25 feet away from that point without undoing the anchor. Clothes, cold weather: Thick clothing including a coat, gloves, a scarf, a possibly furred cloak or hat, woolen stockings, and thick boots. While wearing these clothes, you have advantage on saving throws to resist the effects of cold weather. Additionally, you have disadvantage on saving throws to resist the effects of hot weather. Clothes, hot weather: Light, airy clothes, accompanied with sandals or slippers, and possibly a wide-brimmed hat or scarf. While wearing these clothes, you have advantage on saving throws to resist the effects of hot weather. Additionally, you have disadvantage on saving throws to resist the effects of cold weather. Compass: An ordinary compass that points towards the magnetic north pole. Component pouch: A Component pouch is a small, watertight leather belt pouch that has compartments to hold all the material Components and other Special items you need to cast your Spells, except for those Components that have a specific cost (as indicated in a spell's description). Crowbar: Using a Crowbar grants advantage to Strength Checks where the crowbar’s leverage can be applied. Druidic Focus: A Druidic focus might be a Sprig of mistletoe or holly, a wand or scepter made of yew or another Special wood, a staff drawn whole out of a living tree, or a totem object incorporating feathers, fur, bones, and teeth from sacred animals. A druid can use such an object as a Spellcasting focus. Earplugs: These small cotton plugs are covered in wax. Once they are inserted into the ears, the wearer takes 3 less points of thunder damage, but also becomes deaf to speech of normal volume. Fishing tackle: This kit includes a wooden rod, silken line, corkwood bobbers, steel hooks, lead sinkers, velvet lures, and narrow netting. Goggles, tinted: These goggles are equipped with thick, dark glass that protects against the sun. While wearing these goggles, a creature with sunlight sensitivity no longer suffer disadvantage to attack rolls and Perception checks that rely on sight because of the trait. Grappling hook: Securing a grappling hook requires a rope and an Athletics check (DC = 10 + 2 for every 10 feet of distance the grappling hook is thrown). Failure by 4 or less indicates that the hook fails to catch and falls, allowing the thrower to try again. Failure by 5 or more indicates that the grappling hook initially holds, but comes loose after 1d4 rounds of supporting weight. This check is made secretly, so that the thrower doesn’t know whether the rope will hold his or her weight. Hammock: This piece of solid fabric can be attached to strong branches or trunks of trees, allowing you to sleep above the ground. Healer’s Kit: This kit is a leather pouch containing bandages, salves, and splints. The kit has ten uses. As an action, you can expend one use of the kit to stabilize a creature that has 0 Hit Points, without needing to make a Wisdom (Medicine) check. Holy Symbol: A holy Symbol is a representation of a god or pantheon. It might be an Amulet depicting a Symbol representing a deity, the same Symbol carefully engraved or inlaid as an Emblem on a Shield, or a tiny box holding a fragment of a sacred relic. Pantheons lists the symbols commonly associated with many gods in the multiverse. A Cleric or Paladin can use a holy Symbol as a Spellcasting focus. To use the Symbol in this way, the caster must hold it in hand, wear it visibly, or bear it on a Shield. Holy Water: As an action, you can splash the contents of this flask onto a creature within 5 feet of you or throw it up to 20 feet, shattering it on impact. In either case, make a ranged Attack against a target creature, treating the Holy Water as an Improvised Weapon. If the target is a fiend or Undead, it takes 2d6 radiant damage. A Cleric or Paladin may create Holy Water by performing a Special ritual. The ritual takes 1 hour to perform, uses 25 gp worth of powdered silver, and requires the caster to expend a 1st-level spell slot. Hunting trap: When you use your action to set it, this trap forms a saw-toothed steel ring that snaps shut when a creature steps on a pressure plate in the center. The trap is affixed by a heavy chain to an immobile object, such as a tree or a spike driven into the ground. A creature that steps on the plate must succeed on a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw or take 1d4 piercing damage and stop moving. Thereafter, until the creature breaks free of the trap, its Movement is limited by the length of the chain (typically 3 feet long). A creature can use its action to make a DC 13 Strength check, freeing itself or another creature within its reach on a success. Each failed check deals 1 piercing damage to the trapped creature. Lamp: A lamp casts bright light in a 15-foot radius and dim light for an additional 30 feet. Once lit, it burns for 6 hours on a flask (1 pint) of oil. Lantern, Bullseye: A Bullseye lantern casts bright light in a 60-foot cone and dim light for an additional 60 feet. Once lit, it burns for 6 hours on a flask (1 pint) of oil. Lantern, Hooded: A Hooded lantern casts bright light in a 30-foot radius and dim light for an additional 30 feet. Once lit, it burns for 6 hours on a flask (1 pint) of oil. As an action, you can lower the hood, reducing the light to dim light in a 5-foot radius. Lock: A key is provided with the lock. Without the key, a creature proficient with thieves’ tools can pick this lock with a successful DC 15 Dexterity check. Your GM may decide that better locks are available for higher prices. Map, area: A map of an area is a useful item to have by any adventurer, explorer, or traveler alike. A person using a map automatically succeeds any Wisdom (Survival) check made when attempting to find a road, settlement, river, or landmark. Magnifying glass: This lens allows a closer look at small Objects. It is also useful as a substitute for flint and steel when starting fires. Lighting a fire with a Magnifying glass requires light as bright as sunlight to focus, tinder to Ignite, and about 5 minutes for the fire to Ignite. A Magnifying glass grants advantage on any ability check made to appraise or inspect an item that is small or highly detailed. Manacles: These metal restraints can bind a Small or Medium creature. Escaping the Manacles requires a successful DC 20 Dexterity check. Breaking them requires a successful DC 20 Strength check. Each set of Manacles comes with one key. Without the key, a creature proficient with thieves’ tools can pick the manacles’ lock with a successful DC 15 Dexterity check. Manacles have 15 Hit Points. Mess kit: This tin box contains a cup and simple cutlery. The box clamps together, and one side can be used as a cooking pan and the other as a plate or shallow bowl. Miner's cap: Often used by miners to provide a constant light when mining, this iron cap has a candle holder riveted onto its front. Whenever a candle is lit and placed in the holder, it is able to function as normal with the added benefit of keeping its wearer’s hands free from hold the candle. Nailed boots: These regular pair of boots have had nails embedded throughout their entire bottom giving their wearer the ability to ignore nonmagical difficult terrain. However, anything harder than wood, such as stone or metal, becomes difficult terrain while wearing these boots. Notebook: A small booklet, often used by adventurers, sailors, or students to write notes in. The book is about the size of a hand, and it has 30 blank pages. Oil: Oil usually comes in a clay flask that holds 1 pint. As an action, you can splash the oil in this flask onto a creature within 5 feet of you or throw it up to 20 feet, shattering it on impact. Make a ranged Attack against a target creature or object, treating the oil as an Improvised Weapon. On a hit, the target is covered in oil. If the target takes any fire damage before the oil dries (after 1 minute), the target takes an additional 5 fire damage from the burning oil. You can also pour a flask of oil on the ground to cover a 5-foot-square area, provided that the surface is level. If lit, the oil burns for 2 rounds and deals 5 fire damage to any creature that enters the area or ends its turn in the area. A creature can take this damage only once per turn. Poison, Basic: You can use the poison in this vial to coat one slashing or piercing weapon or up to three pieces of Ammunition. Applying the poison takes an action. A creature hit by the Poisoned weapon or Ammunition must make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw or take 1d4 poison damage. Once applied, the poison retains potency for 1 minute before drying. Potion of Healing: A character who drinks the magical red fluid in this vial regains 2d4 + 2 Hit Points. Drinking or administering a potion takes an action. Pouch: A cloth or leather pouch can hold up to 20 Sling bullets or 50 Blowgun Needles, among other things. A compartmentalized pouch for holding spell Components is called a Component pouch (described earlier in this section). Pouch, bullets: This leather pouch can hold up to twenty bullets and twenty packs of gunpowder. Quiver: A Quiver can hold up to 20 Arrows. Ram, Portable: You can use a Portable ram to break down doors. When doing so, you gain a +4 bonus on the Strength check. One other character can help you use the ram, giving you advantage on this check. Rations: Rations consist of dry foods suitable for extended Travel, including jerky, dried fruit, hardtack, and nuts. Rope: Rope, whether made of hemp or silk, has 2 Hit Points and can be burst with a DC 17 Strength check. Scale, Merchant’s: A scale includes a small balance, pans, and a suitable assortment of weights up to 2 pounds. With it, you can measure the exact weight of small Objects, such as raw precious metals or Trade Goods, to help determine their worth. Smoke Pellet: As an action or bonus action, you can throw a smoke pellet at a point within 20 feet or you. The smoke pellet then detonates, creating a 10-foot cube filled with smoke. This area is heavily obscured until the end of your next turn. Spellbook: Essential for wizards, a Spellbook is a leather-bound tome with 100 blank vellum pages suitable for recording Spells. Spyglass: Objects viewed through a Spyglass are magnified to twice their size. Stilts: Two wooden poles with a horizontal footrest halfway up its length make up this set of stilts. By standing on the footrests, you can avoid placing your feet on the ground. You can use them to cross water without getting wet. You must use both hands to walk with the stilts and your movement speed is halved while you are using the stilts. Walking 30 feet or less with the stilts requires a successful DC 5 Acrobatics check to keep from falling off. This check is repeated whenever a new 30 foot stretch is begun, so walking 50 feet would require two checks and 70 would require three. While on the stilts, you are raised two feet above the ground. Strongbox: A strongbox is a small metal chest with a lock, most commonly crafted from brass or iron. It comes provided with a key, and it takes a DC 15 Dexterity check to pick the lock with thieves' tools. For an extra 100 gp, the lock has a DC 20. Tent, one-person: A simple but small canvas tent that is only capable of housing one person. Tent, two-person: A simple and portable canvas shelter, a tent sleeps two. Tent, four-person: A simple but large canvas tent that is capable of housing four people. Tent, six-person: A larger, circular canvas tent that is capable of housing six people. Tinderbox: This small container holds flint, fire steel, and tinder (usually dry cloth soaked in light oil) used to kindle a fire. Using it to light a torch—or anything else with abundant, exposed fuel—takes an action. Lighting any other fire takes 1 minute. Torch: A torch burns for 1 hour, providing bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light for an additional 20 feet. If you make a melee Attack with a burning torch and hit, it deals 1 fire damage. Vial of Healing: You regain 1d4 + 1 Hit Points when you drink from this vial. The vial’s red liquid glimmers when agitated. Equipment Packs The Starting Equipment you get from your class includes a collection of useful Adventuring gear, put together in a pack. The contents of these packs are listed here. If you are buying your Starting Equipment, you can purchase a pack for the price shown, which might be cheaper than buying the items individually. Burglar’s Pack (16 gp): Includes a Backpack, a bag of 1,000 Ball bearings, 10 feet of string, a bell, 5 candles, a Crowbar, a Hammer, 10 pitons, a Hooded lantern, 2 flasks of oil, 5 days Rations, a Tinderbox, and a Waterskin. The pack also has 50 feet of Hempen rope strapped to the side of it. Diplomat’s Pack (39 gp): Includes a chest, 2 cases for maps and scrolls, a set of Fine clothes, a bottle of ink, an Ink pen, a lamp, 2 flasks of oil, 5 sheets of paper, a vial of Perfume, Sealing wax, and soap. Dungeoneer’s Pack (12 gp): Includes a Backpack, a Crowbar, a Hammer, 10 pitons, 10 torches, a Tinderbox, 10 days of Rations, and a Waterskin. The pack also has 50 feet of Hempen rope strapped to the side of it. Entertainer’s Pack (40 gp): Includes a Backpack, a Bedroll, 2 costumes, 5 candles, 5 days of Rations, a Waterskin, and a Disguise Kit. Explorer’s Pack (10 gp): Includes a Backpack, a Bedroll, a Mess kit, a Tinderbox, 10 torches, 10 days of Rations, and a Waterskin. The pack also has 50 feet of Hempen rope strapped to the side of it. Monster Hunter's Pack (33 gp): Includes a chest, a crowbar, a hammer, three wooden stakes, a holy symbol, a flask of holy water, a set of manacles, a steel mirror, a flask of oil, a tinderbox, and 3 torches. Priest’s Pack (19 gp): Includes a Backpack, a Blanket, 10 candles, a Tinderbox, an alms box, 2 blocks of incense, a censer, vestments, 2 days of Rations, and a Waterskin. Scholar’s Pack (40 gp): Includes a Backpack, a book of lore, a bottle of ink, an Ink pen, 10 sheets of Parchment, a little bag of sand, and a small knife.